


Loss

by LastOneOut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post S2, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: Written for Kidge Week 2017, Prompt 2: Loss.-In the wake of Shiro's disappearance Keith and Pidge find some comfort together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted separately since I probably won't be doing the whole week. Hope you enjoy!

Shiro was many things. He was a leader, a friend and a brother. He was strength and bravery, soft simple humor and a comforting hand up when you needed it most.

Shiro was the team's rock, the glue that held them together, and although they should've spending the hours after Zarkon's defeat celebrating, without him they felt nothing but loss and helplessness.

Keith knew that it had only been an hour or two, but he felt as though he had been wandering the castle halls for days. Something made him keep moving, as if he had convinced himself that somehow he would find Shiro. He would be around the next corner or right down the hall. His brain was too deep in shock to let himself believe that Shiro was truly gone. He couldn't be gone.

Eventually a loud crash followed by cursing knocked him from his stupor. He looked up, shocked to see that he had made it all the way to the Green Lion’s hangar. Part of him wanted to keep walking, to exhausted by his misery to take on anyone else's but another crash followed by desperate, angry yell was enough to convince him to investigate.

Inside the hangar he found Pidge, breathing heavily, her eyes wild and angry. She was surrounded by the chaotic remains of what was once her workbench, papers, computers and odd tech scattered everywhere, the mess clearly her own doing.

“Pidge?” He asked, hesitantly stepping closer. When prompted Pidge harbored a rage that could rival his own, and he couldn't think of a time when he had seen her more lost in it.

“What?” She snapped, looking back at him, her voice sharp with hostility. He tried not to flinch under her gaze.

“I'm just...” he gestured to the mess, “...making sure you're ok.”

“Of course I'm not...how could I possibly...” She sighed, and the rage fell away, leaving her looking small and broken, “No, I'm not ok.”

“Pidge...” He started, but she interrupted him.

“It's fine...don't worry about it, I'll be ok.” She said, sounding embarrassed. She kneeled down to pick up her things, and Keith felt torn at the sight, her small hands shaking so much that she dropped things almost as fast as she picked them up, all the time mumbling frustratedly under her breath.

He couldn't just leave her like that.

Keith stepped through the mess, sinking down in front of her and taking her trembling hands in his own.

“Pidge...it's ok.” He said quietly.

“No it's not.” She said, her voice breaking, “Shiro is...he's gone and I..I can't...”

“Pidge...”

“Is this how it's going to be?” She asked fearfully, heavy tears leaking out of her eyes, “Am I just going to lose everyone that I care about? How can I l-live like that? What am I s-supposed to do...?”

His own chest clenched at her words. He reached forward and gently turned her face up so that he could look into her eyes.

“No, it won't.” He said, trying to sound more confident than he felt, “We’ll find Shiro, I know we will.”

“But...how...”

“I don't know...but he wouldn't give up on us, so we can't give up on him.”

She nodded, but more tears fell from her eyes, and after a moment she dove forward and threw her arms around his neck, clutching him close.

“I miss him.” She said, her voice raw.

And as he felt her small form shake against his with sobs and her hands fist into his jacket and pull him even closer he felt the weight of the past hours crash down on him. Before he could stop them tears came pouring down his cheeks and his chest hiccuped with sobs. He returned her embrace fully, burying his face into her hair.

“Me too.” He choked out, before breaking completely.

They both knew that things wouldn't be easy, they had all lost so much more than just their families. Innocence, peace of mind, and the certainty of youth left holes too big to fill. But as Pidge and Keith held each other tight the misery and fear seemed a bit less daunting, and they knew that even if things wouldn't be ok, they would still have each other.


End file.
